


Drunk On You

by MmeLutece



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Morning After, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLutece/pseuds/MmeLutece
Summary: Page and Hancock wake up after a wild, drug-and-chem-induced night.Page has loved him for some time but isn't sure if it is just a fling.





	

Page wakes up in the State House of Goodneighbor with a massive headache and her head on someone's chest, their arms wrapped around her.

            “H-Hancock!” she says, shocked, unwrapping herself and sitting up as memories of the previous night came back to her.

            Hancock and Page had thought it would be a great idea to do some chems and have a few drinks together to escape the 'Wealth for a while. They ended up being very handsy and flirty with each other until they were kissing, Hancock was leading her to the bed, and they ended up making quite the ruckus in the State House.

           Thing was, Page actually loved Hancock (why she was so eager to get high and drunk in the first place), and had no idea what the night would mean to him—if it were just a chem-and-drink-impaired fling or what have you.

          Hancock groans at the disturbance of his sleep, looking towards Page, “Shit...last night.” was all the mayor think to say in his groggy state.

         “Yeah,” Page laughs, trying to cover up the fact that she wanted to either kill someone or just cry bylooking away from Hancock, “I'll just leave. Y-you're likely busy and have others you'd rather see.”

         She spoke quickly without really thinking, going to get out of the bed before Hancock sits up and grabs her wrist, stopping her and making her tense up.

         “Now hold on. Page, look at me.”

         Page lifts her legs back up onto the bed and does as he says, facing him again,

         “Other people I'd rather see? What do you mean? What's going on in that head of yours?”

         “Well, I feel like last night likely meant nothing to you, right? We were drunk and high and there are other chicks for you to be with, after all.” Page tells him.

         “We may have been fucked up but it don't mean I didn't like it...or that I don't like you.” Hancock says with sincerity, looking into her eyes.

        Page was shocked, “S-seriously?”

        “Yeah, for real, and you don't need to worry about anyone else. Only one gal I want."

        “I...can't believe you feel the same way.” Page smiles, still looking into Hancock's eyes.

        “There's that smile.” Hancock pulls her closer to him, running her fingers through her hair, before kissing her on the lips. "Tough as nails gal with a heart of gold and stunning looks. How'd I get so lucky?"

        He kisses her again and Page kisses back happily, letting her hands roam over his chest until Hancock pulls her back down onto the pillows.

        "You got so lucky because of your good looks and ravishing personality."

        "Good looks, eh? You do know I'm a ghoul, right?"

        "A  _handsome_ ghoul." Page corrects, pecking him on the lips and laying back down again

        “Stay with me a while longer? Just like this?” Hancock asks.

        “Gladly.” Page replies, cuddling up to him and putting her head on his chest as he gently strokes her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Inspiration struck, this happened.


End file.
